


Bound

by viola2909



Category: Supernatural
Genre: About Homosexuality, After all this is smut, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blackmail, Bottom Castiel, Castiel has a slightly skewed reasoning, Castiel is 17 at the start of the fic... I think, Creepy Dean Winchester, Creepy smiles, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean being creepy, Dean is EXTREMELY powerful, Dean is a Lord, Dean is also rich, Dominant Dean Winchester, Horror, I don't know how accurate a portrayal of London I have put so please bear with me, Innocent yet BAMF Castiel, M/M, Obsessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Powerful Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Stalking, Suspense, That won't be for long, This is smut after all, Top Dean Winchester, VERY possessive Dean Winchester, but don't worry, so underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola2909/pseuds/viola2909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, an orphan, lives in 19th century London and lives on piano tutoring to earn his wages. One night, he is called to the dark, magnificent Winchester Mansion, abode of Lord Dean Winchester. What's striking is that Sam Winchester himself has come to escort him.</p><p>There, life as he knows, changes, as he comes to know of the debt owed to the Winchesters by his parents, that has been adding up since the last twelve years, with interest.. and the responsibility to clear it falls on him. </p><p>The future looks bleak, but Dean Winchester has an offer for Castiel. To belong to him willingly, mind, body and soul for a pardon on the debt..... or be forced to belong to him... with no pardon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**1800s of England…..** _

_**Christmas morning in a small locality in London** _

" _Dear Lord, I pray that this Christmas too, and I be your servant and proficient to help the needy people around me to my full competence. I'm a bit nervous Lord…. For I was sick when the academic year had started in October…. I had to miss my new school. But today… even though it's holidays, I've been decided to go visit my new school… maybe it will be lucky..", and Castiel laughed._

_Before leaving the church he looked back, and smiling he said, "Happy birthday Lord…"_

He was seventeen years old now..

He was orphaned at a young age, but he was left with an amount that could help him survive his basic needs till he was employed. But it was only the basic needs that could be doused. He began earning bit by bit, giving tuitions to young, haughty kids, whose parents were rich and too busy. To calm such kids, he'd play melodious and hauntingly calm tunes on the piano, when it was spotted in said kids' houses. His long sleek fingers would give birth to such melody, and in such calm-inducing atmosphere, which he had fashioned to his profit, he taught the children…

The trait was naturally inherited from his father. He was thankful that a small piano was his companion in the small but cozy house. His house was a two minute walk from a nearby small church. Whenever he would miss his parents or feel low, he would go there, pray and talk to the Father. It was the serenity that could be compared to the one he would experience for playing the piano. In his small locality he was always amusing his neighbors by playing tunes for them.

The house that contained a kitchen, a small place for guests to sit, an isolated corner for the piano in the ground floor and his bedroom and bathroom in the first floor.

He was shy. Shy but kind person of course. A person that did not believe in extravagance. To him peace of mind was the most important, and his little life, he was considering himself to be content…..

_**But it was today that a fateful meeting would change his life forever.** _

_**Change his life to be bound to chains, whose master is a very very cruel, possessive and domineering person…** _

… _ **.**_

_**Later that day** _

It was Christmas that day ! Oh what fun ! Look at the children waiting for Santa to give them presents ! They're running around here and there, forming little gangs and planning to attack Santa and take as many gifts as possible. Whining kids today drink their milk, in hope to impress Santa, and well, the parents are as happy as they can get. The ladies and men mingle amongst themselves, shoving cake inside each other's throats. Castiel is also amongst them, a favorite of the ladies, he's the boy-next-door for them. He wouldn't need to make dinner tonight.

Castiel is extremely amused. He does feel lonely for he has no friends of his age.

He looks at the falling snow and the falling temperature and he sees that it doesn't hamper tonight's wild spirits of the children.

_Time for a bit of melody magic._

He calls all the kids inside,promising them a fun night. They were fifteen in number right now, not counting the toddlers that were kept to the bosoms of their mothers. They were fifteen in number, all of them inside his house. Why wouldn't they be ? After all, it was their darling older brother Castiel, and his wonderful piano magic to which they would sing .

They began with the fun song of  _jingle bells_ , Castiel playing and the kids singing. Occasionally, some of the naughtier kids cracked really humorous jokes and Castiel had to stop himself from falling on the ground.

Singing and laughing till their throats were hoarse, the kids' parents then decided that it was time to sleep. The children were called out and they pouted as they waved their dear elder brother a goodbye and kissed him on the cheek.

The street was soon deserted as parents with their off-springs retreated back to their abodes leaving Castiel to stare out at the window, at nothing in particular but with a faint smile on his face.

The night was at its peak. Occasional hooting if owls, with cold winds slapping at the trees and a beautiful lonely person still staring out of the window.

He looked down as his fingers fidgeted on their own.  _Fingers…_

He was reminded of the composition that he had so much been practicing in his free time. The composition Beethoven's  _Für Elise_ was his personal favorite. He sat at the stool and began playing the beautiful melody. His fingers moved slow. Apparently he was tired. But nevertheless, yawning he still played.

The eerie silence was broken by the sound of a fast running carriage approaching his alleyway. What more surprised him as he look out the window was that the carriage had stopped infront of his house. He stood and was about to open the door and was about to open it when he already heard a knock.

To be frank, he was frightened that who could approach him at such a late time and Christmas nonetheless.

He opened the door and was greeted by a tall man. His face was illegible was it was too dark and the lantern running out of fuel was no help. The pair of horses shivered at the cold and they snuggled together.

The man greeted Castiel with a bow and inquired, "Castiel Novak ?"

Castiel did not answer. He was busy looking at the man.

The man a little fazed coughed bringing Castiel's eyes upon him and asked again, "Castiel Novak ?"

Immidiately he was responsed with a yes.

"I am Sam Winchester. I have been urgently required to bring Castiel Novak, you, to the Winchester mansion. As to what, how, why, it will be answered by another appropriate person, that is waiting for you in the mansion. I will be pleased if you do not argue and quickly leave with me. I assure you that there is no harm waiting your way…. If it consoles you as such, the meeting is about a deal with your parents…"

Castiel's eyes were widened at this. His parents ! He really wanted to know more about them ! First a stanger comes to him asking for his urgent presence and now his parents ? He surely did not want to leave his house unattended, but there was nothing in his house as such that would be of any attraction to a thief. A grand piano maybe but it's impossible to take his out of the house without dismantling it. It was as if the house was built around it. But how could he leave with a stranger. For all he cared, this could be just another ruffian posing and will dispose him off by the end of the night.

He had heard about the Winchesters, they were inexhaustibly rich and the heirs were considered handsome, cruel, vivacious hunks. They were revered all around and feared and respected but then again not much was known about their secretive life. Then it meant Sam Winchester was here to escort him, an heir ?!

"You…you are the heir..Why..wh…why are you here to es…escort me ?"

The man, apparently Sam, chuckled at this and said, "Heh…... I am not the heir.  _You'll be meeting him soon…_ " He added the latter with a very hushed whisper not meant for anybody to listen and fortunately it served its purpose well.

"Look I know you're confused but please understand the state I am in. It's really important for you to come with me. I am thinking that you don't trust me, but here let me tell you a fact. Your parents died when you were five, and they left you a meager amount and this house, that right, isn't it ? No one else knows about this, do they ?"

Yes no one really knew about it, as far as Castiel remembered.

"So tell me will you come with me ? Not meaning to be offensive but you don't have a choice in this matter…"

Castiel.. what could he say…. He looked at the man, that was having a pleading look. Not wanting to further annoy the man, Castiel agreed and went out of the house, locking the main door, and letting the lantern burn.

The ride was just plain normal .Castiel was not accustomed to sit in a horse-driven carriage and he was just fairly comfortable with it. It was a luxury for the rich and not meant for him.

They crossed other alleys with quiet houses. Soon they reached a rather green area. Green as in full of plants, trees and nature life. It was so much more colder here, and Castiel' flimsy shawl was not helping much. Frowning he waited for the carriage to reach the mansion.

The wheels felt as if they were riding up a slight slope. The carriage stopped and Castiel got out of it.

His breath stopped. The sight was absolutely breath-taking ! Beautiful lanterns hung around the house, smirking bright as if relishing under Diana's care, the beautiful moon. The architecture was so elegant, the cleanliness even pleasing to the eyes. The pillars were yellowish brownish in colour, this much Castiel could make out. The intricate small statues were of angels, on the boarders of the vast mansion, painted in dull gray and their hands reaching out to each other.

Castiel was motioned by Sam to the front door , which a butler opened, as if on cue to knowing when the young master was arriving with the much awaited guest.

The hall that greeted Castiel was even more enchanting. The walls were white in color, wearing wooden architecture that was almost one meter long to the beginning if the wall. The roof was up quite high and he wondered if it was a dome structure.

Sam lead him inside a room. Castiel's nerves were calmed as the heat in the mansion was greedily comfortable. There was a man standing in that room. The room looked like a study. His back was turned. His hands folded, as if he was waiting for someone that so late, so late.

Castiel could see that the man was taller than Sam and has luscious brown hair.  _Luscious ?_  Where did that come from ?

He looked back towards Sam as if in assurance if this was the supposed man but to his terror Sam had already left.

Castiel gulped, and turned towards the still man.

"Excuse me, ar….are you the person that had asked my presence ?" he asked politely.

The man turning said, "Yes indeed it was me.." with a smile, a genuine smile.

Castiel felt as if his heart would stop. He knew about people that were couldn't be considered mortal, their beauty was out of the world,  _divine_  but this man… he could change the meaning of beauty. The perfect green eyes adorned with unmarred eyes yet chapped lips. His perfect jaw line with just a pinch of purposely designed beard stubble…

Castiel blushed furiously, putting tomatoes to shame, as he realized he was staring at the said man, and looked down, trying to avoid the now smirking man.

"Merry Christmas Castiel…." His honey-like voice dripped to which Castiel replied with a 'same-to-you'.

"Please have a seat and then we will continue."

With a smirking man and a fidgeting fragile boy, comfortably seated, the man began, "I am Dean Winchester, heir to the Winchester fortune. The man that brought you here was my younger brother Sam. Now without any further unnecessary chat,seeing as you're fidgety already, I will tell you the purpose about why you were summoned here. It's about your parents as you were already told."

At the mentions of 'parents' Castiel's ears perked up like that of a kitty. A cute vulnerable kitty, we may add from Dean's angle.

Dean continued as Castiel's eyes motioned him, "Your dad, Castiel, was a good person. He was kind and loyal, and righteous. But such virtues are not connected to the income of money are they ? Financial ruin were eating him up. Desolate he came to my father for help. The principal was large but my father agreed, why wouldn't he help his friend ? My father hadn't even asked for a return, but your father knew it would be wrong. According to the deal, if your father was unable to pay the sum,  _with the interest_ , his house would belong to my father,  _ **and all that is in it**_."

"Your father newly started business failed and he was neck deep in debt to my father. The plan was to pay him back as soon as possible without adding any interest, but technically Castiel the interest has been adding for the past twelve years. And now that my father is dead, all that belonged to him, rightfully belongs to me."

Castiel wanted to cry, He really did. It was so much to handle. How was he supposed to pay off ? He is no rich person. He has to work out his blood and bones just to barely get by…. How was he supposed to pay a debt with twelve years of interest ?! Does it now mean he will have to sell his house ?! His beloved piano ?!

His leant his head in despair on his hands, panicking as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

Dean suddenly got up, and sat besides Castiel, hugging him.

"Ssshhh… hush…." He patted Castiel sympathetically as tears threatened to flow by.

Castiel immediately froze at the contact and sat upright. He looked deep into Dean's blue eyes, that now looked crimson from passion unknown.

"Please, , I… I… mu….must tell you I am not a rich person.. I ju…just barely get by but I try… Please… please give me more time, I swear I'll pay you back. Really…I…I..will but I nee….need more time…"

Dean halted the incoherent mumbling of the beautiful boy before him with a finger to the pink luscious lips.

"I am here to make you an offer Castiel. You have nothing to worry about."

Castiel looked up with newfound hope.

"I will pardon your debt completely. You can keep your house and your monotonous life, but in return…" he ran a finger through the boy's jaw line making him shudder in fear, "you must belong completely to me.. heart, body and soul… all mine… only mine…"

Such possessive words confused Castiel as he asked, "I am sorry, I didn't get what you mean ?"

Dean then pulled Castiel in a rough kiss, his tongue finding the insides of the hot mouth that tasted like cake, sweet and delicious.

Castiel heart was beating so loud that it would crack out the bones of his ribs, and thankfully his adrenaline kicked in as he violently shoved Dean aside, and backed away in defense position, "What the hell are you doing ?!" and began to dash for the door, when he was swiftly caught and pushed against a wall.

"I was giving the answer to your question Castiel. You asked me what possession meant. This is what it means to me."

They stared at each other again as Dean continued, "Detailing your offer, there are two options for you to choose. No more, no less. The first option asks for your complete  _willing_ devotion towards me and only me. Your true love, your first love and  _your last love_ only me. I will pardon your debt completely. You can have your house your life back but with just this small change that you are my property, not to be touched by anyone else."

Dean smiled as he said that.

"Or the second option is, you refuse the first option, and refuse to be mine, due to which I will be forced to make you mine, and yes, your debt, you will have to pay it back too, naturally, with the interest of course, and you refusing to be mine Castiel… can be  _very_ gruesome for the world.."

The boy had no words to speak. In either cases he would have to belong to this insane, vile man ! He hated such sinners ! And love ! He would puke right then and there !

He spit back, "I can pay you back ! All your money ! Damn it, let me go !"

Dean did so and Castiel walked far away from him, " Really, should I enlighten you about the value of the amount ? Even whoring yourself up will not get you as near as half." Dean snorted sarcastiacally.

"Then why do you ask for me ? I am a human ! An alive person ! Why do you consider me as an object ?! Love is love… Not.. not being  _property !_ " He spat the word.

"And we're both men ! Cant you see it ?! Are you completely completely insane ?! You can get any woman you want ! Let me be ! I'll work my life off to pay you but I will not choose any of your options."

Dean's expression softened at this.. He replied with a softer, almost endearing tone, "Wrong ? You ask me if it's wrong ? Does it look like I care ? I only understand one thing. I want you to be mine, and live together happily, filled with only  _love._  What's so wrong in it ? Do you think your accusations can stop me ? I will have you, and you will come willingly to me."

" _Never."_  Castiel spat back, with venom mixed of a thousand cobras and proudly walked out of the room. He was a free man. No one can treat him like this. No one can tame his free will. And he walked out of the mansion. It was true that no one stopped him. And he began his journey to his home. Alone on his two feet, the chilling night.

"' _Never',_  you say love.. I have been watching you since the day you were born. Don't break my heart like this. Oh I know you will be back and willingly. And I will be so happy when you say,  _'I am yours, Dean.'_  Really I will be so happy that I could kill someone. You can run, but cannot hide. You can hide but you cannot escape. And even if you escape, you'll just come back to me… for your chains are still mine, and your soul is bound to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel walked and walked away. His hands embraced his body, in vain, trying to protect him from the chiding of cold winds. His mind was in a turmoil. He was not angry at his father. Why should he be ? He hardly knew the person, the first five years of his life he doesn't remember. He is not angry at his father for the debt that now comes back to stalk him. He doesn't blame anyone for this situation. But what can he do ? He's poor, he barely goes by, and now to be a…a…  _slave ?!_

Dean Winchester….. oh how he wanted to wipe those brilliant smirks off his face. How can he ever think of owning him ?! He's a human being ! He's not an object that can be bought or sold. Yes he agrees that he has a debt to pay, but this is definitely NOT the way to do so. And love ?! Love ?! Does he absolutely not realize that they belong to the same gender ?! How can he so boldly ask of him to be a part in this sin ?! It…it is a sin, isn't it ? But his eyes…  _oh his eyes_  they burn with such passion, it's…. it's frightening.

Castiel shuddered, but this time the chiding of winds was not the cause….

There was absolutely no sign of human life, heck he wondered if he was going through a cold desert. Occasional night sounds were not a problem for him. It was the music of the night, something so chaste, so precious. He wouldn't mind being alone with it.

It was getting colder and colder with every passing minute and if soon Castiel didn't get himself warmed up, he would have a severe case of pneumonia. He had already completed a flattering amount of distance but the town was still far. He was walking down a stony path, one with small and big rocks.  _Really, that rich man should've paid some money to construct the road o'er here, he sure would have loved him more then_ , he snorted. Occasionally he stumbled over medium-sized rocks, the trail slick due to approaching blizzard. It was not until halfway the stony path was over that he slipped worse and fell down, breaking his stance of staunch confidence. What was worse was that he hit his head on a pointy rock, cutting his skin, blood oozing out. He groaned in agony as he rolled around. Clearly the blizzard had arrived, for it was snowing heavily. He'd be roofed by a blanket of snow, were he to lie down here for even a minute couplet. He was stuttering, shivering, and whimpering as his power gave out. His head ached sternly. His dinner of cakes was of no employment to endow him with sufficient to stay alive, if not alive, then sane.

His heart beat increased rigorously, as his consciousness was being oozed out him. A feeling so unpleasant as if his very soul was being sucked out. He turned his face towards the path back towards the mansion, where he could hear a faint sound of carriages, _no_ , more like  _chariots_  approaching. It was clear somebody was here, and that, that somebody was coming from the mansion, and this little piece of realization did not soothe his nerves.

Before slipping out finally, he felt a hand caress his ice cold cheeks and he was thankful of that.

…..

The man stepped out of his carriage, that was parked halfway through the stony path. He was wearing long robes, to protect him from the cold, but his suit could be seen underneath it. His hand was adorned by leather gloves. The man was tall with a perfect built.

The blizzard had already worsened equal to his expectations, and he did no delay in saving the angel that was laid before him. He knew something or the other  _would_  happen to the angel. His instincts had proven him right.

He bent down and calmly picked up the freezing boy, before him, but not before removing his gloves, caressing his cheeks, and putting a chaste kiss to the boy's lips. He ran his warm tongue over the face, it was warm, it was clean, and licked the boy. He licked the metallic froze blood from the forehead of the boy, and licked him yet again relishing at the taste.

He swiftly walked towards his carriage, seated his angel between the heavily cushioned seats, and lead the horses ablaze on a path. The path that lead back to the mansion.

The way back was the same as he had come, but this time, his angel was with him ….

The mansion to which the boy was taken seemed a lot like the Winchester mansion. Yes…. No doubt it was that. And who was the man ? It was obvious enough.

Dean got down the horse, the carriage was parked in front of the mansion's entrance. He took hold of Castiel and picked him up bridal style. The door was opened and he took Castiel to his room. It was in one of the farthest corner of the mansion, thoroughly isolated. The master butler's room was seemingly the only one allowed in the main house,as a servant's room, for his master's needs, but it was still an appreciable distance from Dean's room.

He walked towards his room, and instructed the butler, "A bowl of hot water with a soft cloth and new clothes." The butler bowed and immediately went to prepare the said.

Dean's opened the door to his room and laid Castiel down on his bed. The sheets were Egyptian cotton, the woolen blanket was of the finest quality and his room was a breath-taking sight. It was large, large enough to place seven large beds and still leave space to walk. But it was not left empty. Antiques and famous painting adored the walls of the room. The lower part of the wall was just like that of the hall, but had even more intricate wooden art and ochre-brownish wall held patterns, so minute and far beyond the expertise of a naïveté.

There was another glass-paned door, that opened outwards to a garden, whose true beauty could be seen in the light of sun. Around that garden were paths, in a sort of square, that contained many more rooms. It was only for Dean's use. For the only entry and exit was through Dean's room. It was all inside the vast mansion, almost a different county in itself it seemed, a loop of luxury. Dean was not really fond of animals, humans too, he only cared about one of them, answer obvious, and maybe a bit of love to his brother Sam. Sam was gentler, he kept to himself, his antics occasionally amusing Dean, but when living with such a possessive and domineering man had its effects tolled on him too.

There was a mild knock on the door, to which Dean replied with a ' _come in'._  It was the butler, and he had bought hot water, a soft cloth, another small soft cloth, and some kind of paste. It was probably the ointment that had to applied to Castiel's concussion to save him from further infection. The butler immediately left, after he left the contents on the bedside table, with a bow.

Dean waited for a moment. His hands almost hesitating as he proceeded to touch Castiel's cheeks. He looked down with an extremely pained expression on his face, his fists clenching tight. He could not bear to see his angel like this.  _My heart will stop if Castiel…._ No. He refused to think about something that was already not going to happen.

Proceeding again with newfound blatant confidence, he removed Castiel's shawl, and then proceeded to remove his shirt. He marveled at the structure of the skin. It was fair yet pale. He slowly touched it and felt jolts of electricity cursing through his fingers. Castiel's torso was smooth. His eyes filled with lust as he paid heed to other  _details_  of Castiel's body. When the shirt was fully removed, and damped the cloth in hot water, and ran it over Castiel's torso. Dean sighed as he ran his hands on the other boy's hands. Yes. He seemed almost malnutritioned for boys his age. Dean would make sure to feed Castiel voluptuous mass of meat.

He refrained from pulling down Castiel's pants. He only rolled the sleeves up. He wouldn't want to shock his angel with such boldness. Not like he has a say in this, he already belonged to Dean.

Dean wanted nothing more to make Casitel his, in regards of body, given the present situation, but he would surely wait for Castiel's compliance. But it wouldn't mean that Casitel can whore himself up to anybody else. Then he would have no other option to kill the said man, mercilessly ofcourse, and lock Castiel somewhere deep inside the mansion, better yet, in any of his property all around the world, where there would be only one person for Castiel.  _Dean._  Only Dean to love, care, cherish, scold, kiss, fight, beat, suck, and many more things. Things that lovers do.

 _Add another psychotic gleaming smile from Dean_.

He proceeded to do the same to his face, warming it up. The same was done to the legs, but Dean knew it would not be enough. Castiel desperately needed body heat. After Dean bandaged his wounds, he removed his robe, his very expensive and put it on the chair beside, neatly folding it. He removed his pants and got under the covers under which Castiel was lying unconscious. Turning Castiel's body towards him, he brought their bodies, grindingly close, keeping a hold on his angel with an iron-grip. He rubbed their bodies together, no perverse intentions were intended, only Castiel's requirement of heat, but Dean felt a purge of hotness flow towards his nether regions. He groaned in pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to pound into his honey-sweet angel, as he had concluded from his licking, but now was not the time for personal pleasures. He would relieve himself later...

He ran his warm hands on Castiel's bare back, he licked with his burning tongue, the frigid corners of Castiel's body.  _Nowhere too personal_ , he reminded himself many a times, no matter how needy it would be for Castiel, the heat. The licking was only up till Castiel's heart where Dean rested his head, being lulled into sleep…..

…...

_The next morning_

Castiel stirred and groaned. He opened his eyes but closed them again as it was greeted by the piercing intensity of sunlight. He brought his hands close to his forehead, flinching at the movement's hurt, when he faintly remembered falling and hitting his head on the stone.

He could feel soft cotton caress his skin…. Looking down he saw his bare torso…. Shuddering he turned right….. and saw a  _very_  naked Dean sleeping peacefully. So two points to be noted, he is half-naked, the other is stark-naked….. and then he let out a very  _girly_  shriek filled with monosyllables of scream.

Dean woke up with a sudden jerk, immediately grasping a defense stance, but started laughing when he saw that it was his angel that was mortified. He swore as he thought his stomach would burst from laughter.

Castiel, thoroughly embarrassed screamed at him, "What the hell am I doing here ?! You…you're naked, oh hell ! You pervert ! You removed my clothes ! You….you…. mol….moles…. I never want to see you again !", tears threatened to spill out of Castiel's eyes as he tried to cope up with the grave situation.

Dean's eyes darkened, darkened red. It took a hundredth of a second for his smiling muscles to stop working. Darkly he said to Castiel, "Before making any foolish assumptions, you must know that  _you_  had hit  _your_  head, while walking so carelessly, haughtily on the snow. If anything, you should be thankful to me, I brought you here and saved your life. Your torso is bare, I can see that, and it  _was_  me who did so, but only to save your life. You were glacial and in need of body heat and damn me to hell if I let anybody else  _touch_ you !  _ **You belong to me !**_ "

Dean spoke the last phrase with such intensity that Castiel fliched.

"I have not done anything to you, anything so vulgar, so forceful as you put it…"

Castiel sighed with relief, but perked up again as Dean continued, "I will wait for you. Until you truly love me and give me your body. But do remember this, if you  _ **ever**_  let anybody else touch you, I will destroy everything that you care for and believe me when I say this, for  **I am powerful… I have power much beyond your imaginations.** I am here to make sure nobody even as much as try to touch your hair, and you, you just have to be sure to love only  _me._  I am a very possessive man Castiel, and you are mine. I have and will be loyal towards you. Nothing excites me as you do. You are my salvation, and I will not let you go. You can live your life how  _you_ want. But you have to play by my rules. I am no ordinary man. It will be best if you understand this. Now go have a bath. I will be waiting for you for breakfast. You new attire will be waiting as you come out."

With this, Dean wore a new robe, that was neatly placed in the wardrobe and went out.

Castiel did not know what to do… Hell he didn't know what to be frightened, of a man with such supremacy as he claims or be flattered, to be loved so much… He looked for his shirt, anything to cover himself up, and saw his shirt, lying down on the floor. He wore it, and without an expression, went straight to the door, that was probably the sanitary. His estimate was correct, for it was a beautiful furnished lavatory. Almost the size of poor man's bedroom. The tiles were pale yellowish, and the mirror was crystal clean. The golden paint shined at his eyes. He removed his clothes, he did not even think of going to his own house, to escape. He was too shaken up. He turned the knob, and warm water flowed on his hair. It revitalized him, giving him ample sense to think about the situation….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : voyeur Dean with lick fetish. xD
> 
> Review review review and tell me how I can make Dean more yandere. xD
> 
> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. xD


	3. Chapter 3

The piercing light of the sun penetrated through Adam's room's windows. He groaned, hoping for more sleep, but he knew he had to get up. Pouting, he got up, mumbling begrudgingly about last night being Christmas and not being able to get ample sleep. Adam was a seventeen year old boy, he was a nerd by all means, timid and feminine,  _very feminine._ A flick of his curly, unruly chestnut hair would have girls  _and_ women swooning over him. Not that he did so deliberately, hell he himself was unaware of the effect his feminine beauty could have on people.

All he'd had to do was use some props from the opera, and he'd pass off as  _Juliet._  And that was what he was planning too. Well, not the Juliet part, but working as an actor and to a lesser extent as a musician, for the prestigious,  _ **London Opera & Theatre House**_. It would exasperatedly long and difficult to mould himself into the perfect actor. His father and mother had worked in the opera before he was born. His father was the one of the violinist and his mother took care of jobs behind the stage.

All in all, they loved the opera. To them, opera itself was something with ethereal beauty. Where fairytales, tragedies, horror, love…. It could all come live and true in front of your eyes. To be part of something so grand, it made them feel their worth. Because since the beginning of his life, he had been in the opera, scrutinizing most details of being an actor, it was a plus point for him and he was sure that if he tried hard, he could become an actor that would do justice to acting.

He did go to school and was a fairly intelligent boy. He would be sure to come in the top ten of his class. Even though it was acting which he would pursue, he never minded being extra-knowledgeable about the other academic subjects. He did not have any person that he could significantly call his friend. It was school for the elite, and he was admitted on the basis of scholarship. Thus he was financially divested. He was no rich person, for his parents were not that much of an important part of the crew of the opera. But they earned enough to pass by without being starved. He lived in the secondary crew quarters, the primary ones being for the  _prima donnas, prima ballerinas,_  the managers, the conductor, etc. These posts were not absolute. Over the time, new people emerged as the creditable ones for the titles and then the previous ones would have to leave. But for the people in the secondary quarters, life was stable and they were content with such.

Because the old people of the opera had known Adam, given that he even took his first breath in the secondary quarters, with his adorable personality when he was a toddler, and rare ethereal beauty, he was sort of a darling for them. He was like the cute teddy bear that everybody wanted to hug. Given his feminine figure, he would sometimes be called, to play the minor female roles, when the new female young actors would faint by nervousness or wouldn't even come out of the common dressing. He would happily do so, but sometimes he did frown at his feminine figure, that got him roles of playing maiden, but nevertheless, took this exposure as a practice when he would be playing the shining knight. He was the only person that would practice lines for both the male and female roles, thus he was reliable. He was sort of an understudy for all the young frightened maidens.

The make up artist, which would be his only close friend, Jessica, would  _love_  to dress him up as a girl, making him cuddle prone to many. She was like a giant, cruel and sadistic, with a fetish of dressing up her best friend in female attires.

To his extreme embarrassment, there were clueless gentlemen, that knew that the  _prima_  was out of their reach, would come and woo him, their friends wooing other young maidens. He would always get snickers from other girls, most of them on which he was on good terms with, seeing the times he had saved their dignity and chance to be in the opera, by taking up their roles whenever they were nervous or unconscious to do so. He was like a dear mentor to them, he would tell them about the intricate details of acting, that came to him over the years by experience.

What competition would he have from the girls, he anyways wasn't planning on spending his life playing female roles.

So this was Adam, a sixteen year old brunette with fair skin and brown eyes. A kind person, extremely helpful person, that was good at heart. A person with unearthly beauty, whose effects he himself seemed to be unaware of. A quite normal human being, with his own way of living, thoughts, and aspirations.

_**But it was his fate, in which a wonderful opportunity was to change his life forever…** _

It was evening time, a seemingly normal evening. Adam being tired had decided to sleep the whole evening and stay up all night, studying and practicing. He was sleeping in the secondary quarters, in his room, that he shared with an eighteen year old boy. The boy was quiet, and brooding but was flawless in his learning, making him a worthy competition of Adam. Unknown to Adam, this boy would often throw intense stares at him, and meaning of it only kept to the boy himself.

There were footsteps that were hasty and fast approaching and the clatter on the stairs disturbed his sleep and he woke up, rubbing his eyes and groaning. There was a knock on the door. He not caring of his bed hair, wore slippers and went to the door and opened it.

It was Jessica. She looked disheveled, the obvious result of all the running. Adam frowned, his comfortable sleep being broken and asked, "Jessi, what do you want ? You broke my sleep…."

Jessica's eyes hardened and a sort of passion flared in them, evident when she hissed in pleasure at him, "Move your sleepy arse out of the quarter and come with me immediately to the make up room. Bela  _the bitch_  refused to come tonight, a result of some of her freak mood swing,  _oh how I wish to absolutely cut her throat and bury her in a grave and ….._ sorry, back to the point, we are missing _Juliet,_ and you being the only person, the absolute unearthly genius that you are, having practiced both  _Romeo's_ and  _Juliet's_ lines," she gave Adam an incredulous look, "have now been asked to replace her and act tonight."

Adam dumbly, with a dumb and adorable face stared at her. One moment, he was in his dream, wandering around in the opera and now he's  _Juliet_?!

"What ?! You want me to be  _Juliet ?!_ "

"Yes, now come right away." She commenced running in quick steps, keeping hold of Adam's tight. The running towards the opera house, gave him enough time to sort out.

Bela Talbot, the celebrated actor, whose name was far spread beyond London  _and_ England. With piercing black eyes and black hair, she was beautiful, keeping a hold of equal beauty on her acting and singing. A star she was, greeted with cheering of fans wherever she went and treated with utmost respect. The managers of the opera house were grateful to her. She kept the income coming. It was her that most people came to see, to see the enigma that they have heard so much of. She obviously enjoyed the pleasured of being beautiful, rich and famous. She was arrogant, her sweet nature to her fans and the men that wooed her, was merely a façade. Someone should tell her that slavery is long forgotten.

Sometime or the other, she would raise a pandemonium, with her destructive whims, all born from her ungratefulness and arrogance, no regards of respect to people who were of lower status than her. Blatantly refusing to perform on the gala night, demanding exorbitant salary,  _commanding_  to fire other people, that were ' _immature and incompetent to deal with her enigma_ ', were habits that amused her. She was a devil in the right sense. And being rude was a daily thing.

Today, she had refused to perform as the  _Juliet._  It was going to be a very tantalizing night tonight. This event, today's day, had been profusely publicized all over London, England, and even _outside._  Novelty from far had gathered to witness this saga of romance, in the best way possible, the opera was houseful. A magnificent profit had been garnered by the ticket house, seeing the craze in people to attend, they had raised the price of the tickets by quite an amount, but were still able to sell all of it, and there was still demand for more.

The managers were absolutely appalled. Without any sense of eyes watching them, they slid down keeping their head in their hands. Their eyes were wide open and were hardly in power to blink it seemed. Their star,  _the damn reason why people have come to watch the show has refused !_  Oh dear Lord. What predicament were they engrossed in.

Pathetically they begged the departing star, " , ma'am please. You  _absolutely_ cannot leave the show tonight…. The hall's already started filling, it's  _preposterous !_

Smirking viciously she replied, "Why dear managers ? Don't you get it ? It's  _me_ that they come to watch. It's  _me_ that they come to listen. It's  _me_ that they pay for. Do you really have such a ridiculous sense to believe that without  _me,_ the show can go on ?!  _Huhn_. You're wails will not move my decision."

There was an eerie silence after this. The crew of the opera house knew, that this witch had no regards for respect or moral.

The whole scenario had been taking place backstage. The actors with minor were nervous. From such a long time, had they been preparing for tonight. A chance for them to be exposed to the world, to show their worth, to drown in the praises of the audience. They realized that is was a team effort, and that only one person, be it the star, had no right to put up whims that could blow the night in one breath.

With the lack of response from the speechless managers, Bela huffed and stomped to her departure. Adam and Jessica had barely made it in time, but watched the scene unfolding of the diva leaving. Jessica, fuming caught hold of Adam's hands, and ushered him to the make-up area, sneaking quietly.

The make-up room was small. Smaller than the diva's room of course. A mirror, large enough to show body length of a couple of maidens was kept cleaned. Quickly out of the dressing, she took out a dress, a beautiful dress, the kind beautiful young girls of fiction wear that absolutely makes their lovers fall in love with them. The dresses that automatically increase your beauty, without you knowing about them.

Adam had to take only one look at it, before he replied, "Oh Lord. Please tell me you aren't serious ?" Seeing Jessica nod solemnly he groaned, "Fine, just… just turn around will you ?"

Jessica nodded and did so. Adam began to undress himself. His stunning soft skin was revealed, one that could match a baby's. His stomach was flat, but it wasn't toned, it was like a girl's. His hands were broader than that of a teenage girl, but were not muscular and were like the hands of a slim woman. His thighs were thin but strong enough to support his mass. A very alluring body was he the owner of.

"Alright, I am done."

Jessica turned around and smirked. The gown was perfect. It was a pure white gown, white yet filled like a pearl. The full sleeved adorned the fragile hands marvelously. The intricate design on the bosom was the only pompous detail of the full-length gown, in whose properties, blowing wildly in a windy field was included. Jessica wondered if it was the gown itself or Adam that made the dress so utterly fit Adam's body perfectly more than it could ever fit Bela's body….  _corpse_ , she thought vilely.

"My my, these are the times I wish I were a sturdy gentleman, that would flawlessly protect the virgin virtues of an alluring maiden such as yourself."

Adam let out a dry laugh and scoffed, as he was made to sit down on the chair, infront of the mirror, when Jessica began to apply all sorts of foreign sweet swelling powders on his face. A touch of fat brush on the cheeks, a dust on the closed eyelids and the luscious cheeks, and in three pairs of minutes, a  _Juliet_ , beautiful than Bela could ever be, was prepared.

The make-up wasn't anything dark or heavy, like Bela would always like Jessica to put at her face, because it correctly seemed to ' _highlight the beauty of her face_ '. No it was light. Just light and simple. Jessica's preference. Bringing out Adam's face's glow in perfect proportionality. Just how a fictional woman with unearthly beauty is supposed to look at night. Adam couldn't very well be cross at Jessica. The evil witch was good at what she does, no doubt.

She tied back Adam's hair, and put a nearby combed blonde wig on Adam's head. The wig was long, straight from it's origin and elegantly curled at the end. Wig fixed and a there you had, a prefect  _Juliet._

Adam decided he'll have a nice long chat to his parents in heaven later, as to why he could look so  _unearthly pretty_ and not  _handsome._  After taking a look at himself, no doubt he would.

"Come out now  _mon Cherie,_ I cant wait to show you off."

"Really Jessica, you sure you aren't a man ?"

Jessica only chuckled at this and ran out of the make-up room to show off her newest triumph. She was getting all giddy inside.  _Creepy_.

The managers were still quiet. What could they do now ? Their star had left them. They had no other option than to face humiliation and declare the show an official cancelation and would have to refund a full house.  _A full house !_

"Surely an understudy…"

"Oh stop it Gordon. Understudy for Bela Calbot ?!" Another victim of Bela Talbot's overrated charm.

"Worry not my dear managers !" A bubbly voice called out to them from back. Every head turned back. It was Jessica. Grinning, she continued, "Who  _needs_ Bela Talbot when we have the perfect Juliet that has ever graced your opera house. Come out, darling."

Out came out Adam, dressed as the most magnificent, unearthly maiden, that their eyes had the pleasure to watch. Azure eyes looking down, a blush enhanced by rousse spreading on the cheeks, and fidgeting hands, probably because of the eyes that stared at it.

It didn't take more than a thousandth of a second, for the annoying diva to be forgotten. This angel was  _ravishing._  Many yound boys standing out there, gawked and lost their heart to this maiden. The managers, well they looked impressed. Let the girls' thoughts be amongst themselves.

"Give  _her_  a chance.  _She_ wont let you down.  _She_ has been practicing her lines. Dont refund a full house. Let the time and flow be. Everything will fall right back at place."

Adam glared at Jessica at the use of the pronoun. She grinned back.

"I would've surely asked the maiden for a trial but we don't have time left for it. The show must start immediately. You ready dear ?"

Adam gulped and nodded. This was completely uncalled for and potraying  _Juliet_  in his first big break was not what he had in mind. He couldn't back out now. If not for himself, he would have to do it to keep alive the spirit of the opera house, his  _home._  A tribute to the caring cast and crew and their hard work.

The stage was already set waiting for the curtain to open. Adam took his positions with the other actors of the first act.

_The curtain was opened, and he was greeted with a gush of cold wind at his face and an overwhelming crowd, eagerly anticipating the next._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : If you people have doubt as to what this chapter was, I'll tell you that this is Sam's love story with Adam. Don't relate them together as they were in the series, they are OOC.
> 
> I will tell you that most, if not all, characters will be OOC and I may pick out characters from the series at random, however I may deem fit.
> 
> Sam x Adam is together with Dean x Castiel. I hope you like this. I had been planning in the beginning itself for Sam to have his uke too.
> 
> And do tell me how I can modify the English used to make it seem more… well… 19th century.
> 
> I have tried to emit the use of modern phrases, especially in dialogues, and wherever possible, and well…. I am quite satisfied with how it's turned out.
> 
> P.S. No comments about blonde Juliet please.


	4. Chapter 4

The warm fuzzy water flowing on Castiel's body eased his senses. His inner turmoil, for the moment, dormant, wouldn't take long before raging again. His thoughts were unassembled, his being was unassembled, he himself was unassembled. He needed time. Time to make out his situation, something beyond the elements of his wildest dreams. He didn't even know where to begin from. Such blatant dominance…. Brutality. He blocked his mind from assessing the situation further. Only when he was out of this..  _cage_ , would he ponder and sigh in relief.

Sighing heavily, with forlorn eyes and a languid face, he came out, a white soft towel draping below his gleaming torso. He looked around the room, with calculating eyes yet a silent mind. He spot some sort of attire, kept right outside the door, folded neatly and kept on the cushiony chair. He utterly cringed at the sight of undergarments. Quickly, taking them up in his hand, he went inside the bathroom again, and wore came out for the clothes and went again, and put them up. His heart was beating fast again. He would have to meet,  _see_  Dean again when he goes out, it was a possibility…..

Clenching his fists he came out and was met with the sight of an old, stern-looking, butler that was staring at him intently. No words came out of his mouth. The butler seemed macabre, like the mansion and its people itself.

The butler then said to him, "Young Master, my Master has asked your presence for breakfast. Seeing you are ready, I will lead you to the room, he's waiting for you there."

Castiel frowned. He didn't want to have breakfast here, with  _him_.

"I don't want….."

He was stopped by eyes looking sternly at him.

"Young Master. I will not repeat it more than once.  _ **Don't make my master angry**_. He will be so, if you do not come. For the sake of people and their lives,  _ **don't.**_  Don't ever defy him. He has power far beyond your imagination. He is soft to the things he likes but can be viciously callous. So,  _ **never defy him**_."

The butler without a word, turned towards the left, and walked on. Castiel was clearly expected to follow, without any gripe. And so he did.

Castiel had no idea would be in store for him. Dean seemed to be a very powerful, dominant man. How could he, who had no connection to any sort of affluent family or dealings, no connection to any person of Dean's status, rather he thought none could be so, according to how the butler speaks, be someone of so much importance to Dean.

He followed the butler till his vision was met with a wooden door, beyond Dean would be sitting. Sighing, he went forward as the gate was opened. He was met with piercing green eyes and a handsome face adorned with a dark aura. Dean was wearing his white shirt, full sleeves, a long warm coat, black pants, and the gloves, that always gave him the feel of novelty. He was smiling widely at Castiel. But even the smiles were no less cheshire.

"Good morning, Castiel. Take a seat, in front of me, and have your breakfast. As much as you want."

Castiel gulped and took a seat, across Dean almost two meters away from him.

He motioned the butler to leave. He did so but not before sharing a knowing look with Dean.

Castiel was very much busy eyeing the ailments provided. There was bacon, bread, butter, jam, eggs, ham and whatnot. Luxurious, by Castiel's means at least. There was a glass of milk too. He frowned. Surely he was not expected to drink it. He did not like drinking milk. Childish he knows, but still, refusal to milk is intense.

Dean, as if he was staring obsessively at Castiel since the moment he had entered, smiled and replied, "Oh no Castiel, you  _will_  drink milk, and eat as much as your scrawny abdomen allows you to. You have a very fragile body, as I have known from yesterday night and I know, you have the least muscle on you, that a seventeen year old can have. But no worries, however your body is health-wise, to me it's most seductive and erotic."

Castiel would have spit his milk, but fortunately he didn't have any in his mouth, because he was taking food onto his plates. He blushed, incoherent and decided to not grace Dean with any comment.

Castiel was a virgin by every mean. He had not been touched nor had he touched someone in the seventeen years of his life. Rather the case seemed, that he would have no other than Dean. He wasn't against homosexuality, though he knew how viciously it was frowned upon. He believed the people should have their own discretion, choosing how they wanted to live their life, even though if it were a sin. As long as it was consensual. He was no selfish man by any mean. He did like to maintain distance from it and considered it a sin.

Now to such a person like him, such advances were nightmares. He was scared. Scared of Dean. Scared of the debt and losing his house and beloved piano. Scared of losing his life, the way he had lived it for the past seventeen years.

But most of all, he would by no means divulge to any person, not even himself, was that he was scared,  _ **scared of indulging in the dominance, the obsessive love of Dean, scared of losing himself in tempting 'sin' and above all….. scared of falling in love with Dean….**_

"Indulge me Castiel, in your daily life. Whatever you see fit, go on and tell me, about yourself." said Dean.

Castiel would have preferred not to reply, he would never want to give the manic, any information about himself, but to not reply and blatantly refuse, he considered it rude and a disgrace against his host, who had taken care of him, be it Dean himself.

"Well…I….I suppose I could tell you about how I live…um my friends and uh….neighbors."

Dean's eyes glinted at the mention of friends but he insisted, "Yes go on."

"Hmmpph…. Uh… not many people of my age live in my neighbourhood, and…. their hobbies, their..uh… way of living is different from mine, so… I'm not their friend, we..um… only know each other fairly."

Castiel' weak body took the food eagerly and so it wouldn't be much time before all his food would be finished. Somewhere, maybe, he was eating quick so that he could fast leave the mansion and go to his house. Right now, any place away from Dean would be preferred.

"You're lonely then, are you not ?"

Dean struck a sensitive string in Castiel's heart. Yes he was lonely. There were friendly people enough, with whom he could live his life merrily, a packed family, there were those adorable little rascals, with whom he loved to spend his time the most. But somewhere, he wished he could have someone, whom he could carve up his deepest desires, a person, who is so close, like a blood relative, who would never judge him.

He did not answer Dean. He wouldn't look weak infront of Dean. He would not look like a person with petty feelings.

It was not as if Dean did not know about Castiel's loneliness. He knew  _everything_  about Castiel. The very desire to monopolize Castiel, his complete self, made him more powerful than ever. He preferred it this way. For him, Castiel did not need anyone but himself. He knew he would hesitate to kill if there was anyone coming between him and Castiel.

 _Patience is a virtue Dean. Keep loads of it. Your prize shall be the most beautiful, the alluring form of a willing Castiel, that will forever be yours._ _ **Only yours…**_   _Make way slowly into his heart, and when he reciprocates,_ _ **which he**_ _ **will**_ _ **do**_ _, bind him to yourself, a bond to strong that not even_ _ **Death**_ _will break it. You have the power…. So make him yours for eternity…_

Castiel was already finished by the time. Bits and pieces of bacon, faint drops of milk in the glass, were there. Wiping his lips faintly with the cloth napkin, he said, "I…must take my leave now….."

Dean smirked, "Very well Castiel, come let me drop you out.

Castiel's heart thudded inside his ribs… he had to say it and say it now, end it now !

"About the debt, I wante-"

"My offer stands Castiel. And it will be the solitary offer that you will have. No more protests. No more." Dean cut him off with a stern voice, icily cold.

Castiel sighed. How could he even expect him to consider it ? It would take him days to merely accept it, it seemed. He did not reply to Dean.

They went out of the room and Castiel turned towards the previous room, where he had his soiled clothes, wanting to take them back with him.

Dean put a powerful grip on his shoulder, the long skeletal fingers, lightly but purposely brushing his sensitive neck. Castiel paled, a wave of tremor shook his whole body, the first electrifying touch of the morning.

"Why do you go there Castiel, the exit is other way.." Dean's voice sounded amused, as if he knew why Castiel was going that side and what sport it would be to make Castiel say it with his own plump lips.

"My c..clothes-"

"Ah ! No need ! Let them be here. I would  _like it_  if they're left here. You want more suits ? I can get you as many as you want. Name your number."

Castiel panicked. It was getting more creepier by the day !

"No no ! I…. they're dirty ! I-" yet again cut off.

"Don't take them Castiel. Leave something of you here."

Castiel blushed….  _Why would he need my soiled clothes ?_

Dean noticed the blush and smirked.  _Why would I not want your clothes, Castiel ? The piece of cloth that touches your sinful body, why would I not want them ? I want all of you. All of that you are. Leave them here. Something I will sleep with all my nights till you're with me in my arms. Why must I crave touch so ? Simply, because since the day I was born, my touch was forbidden…._

He led Castiel out, through the hallway and out the main door, where a carriage was already. Dean was letting Castiel go without stopping him. No worries. He already knew to whom and where Castiel belongs.

Castiel sat down in the carriage and thought that immediately it would move, but it was stopped by a hand to the driver from Dean. Castiel timidly peeked out of the window, a widely smiling Dean looking at him. It was good he did not notive the strange glint in Dean's eyes.

"Castiel , best of luck , for your scholarship opportunity in the academy."

Castiel's eyes stretched. How did Dean know about that ? But now, he had a nagging in the far, traitorous corner in his mind that he should, overall, stop getting surprised by Dean's all-knowing-about-Castiel-and-Lord-knows-what personality.

"More importantly, don't let people too close to you….. Makes me want to kill them viciously.. and the best part is….. I know that I can." Dean was smiling wide as he said so.

Castiel turned back into the carriage and the driver lashed out his whip on the horses. With a neigh they commenced trotting. The carriage was shaking by it's movement on the stony paths, after they had crossed the smooth roads of Dean's mansion.

But Castiel was shaking from the moment of Dean's last sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be waiting for a small, cute little review uke for which I'll become the seme and ravish it MWAHAHAHAHAHA !
> 
> Yaoi's awesome :3


	5. Chapter 5

The dark skies had already engulfed London, as cold wind was steadily blowing. You could see the moon, and its craters on the left side. It wasn't white, but a mixed of yellow, of the sunlight. Its ochre light clearly fell on Sam as he sat in his room beside the window. It highlighted his handsome features, his minutely tan skin and face. His eyes were sea green and mixed with blue and his black hair was slicked back elegantly. His hands were adorned by black gloves and he was wearing.

With a face, void of any expressions, he looked out and stared at the trees that were illuminated by the ochre light of the moon. He was known to be a quiet and isolated person. While his elder brother Dean, had to mingle with others, being the first heir of the Winchester fortune, he couldn't care less. He knew very well, that Dean himself, was not one for socializing. But he did so for the sake of his status. He also knew about Dean's obsession with Castiel Novak. He did not mind that Castiel was a man. He accepted homosexuality and if Castiel was the only way of lighting up Dean's dark heart, so be it.

They weren't like brothers. Brothers that share a warm meal together on cold nights as they reside together in their abode. He knew that they were far from being a typical kin. Their destiny, their fate, was different from all others. It was darkness in which they were born, aloof from the society and its rituals and now wouldn't give it away for anything. It was not as if the brothers were downright ignorant or inconsiderate about the existence of each other. He knew that in their hearts, their love, brotherly, would always be there for each other. They just didn't care to show it. There were times when both did not even speak a word to each other in days and they weren't sad or disappointed about it. They were like that, insulated to each other yet still connected through the string of love.

_**Flashback** _

" _You called me ?" Sam asked as he entered the library. Dean was in one of the corners, writing something ferociously. The library wasn't anything too large or too small, but just enough to accommodate the books preferred by two brothers. The shelves were made of wood, and there was no particle of dust on any of the bindings._

_Dean turned when he heard Sam's voice._

" _You need to go to the London Opera House. Tonight ."_

_Sam remained unfazed. He knew it was his brother that was called, it always was, and his brother, though despondent to such social meetings, still went to them. So that Sam could be exempted from doing so. He knew how Sam absolutely frowned at such meetings and so he didn't mind letting his younger brother off. But today, it was his turn to go in Dean's stead._

" _I will leave whenever you deem fit."_

_Dean smiled._

" _Go there. Meet the managers, the Winchesters have been personally invited. To your wish, go meet the prima donna and sit and watch the show. But you can return if you don't want so."_

" _I understand."_

_Dean turned back without a word and turned back to what he was frivolously writing. Sam understood this as a hint to leave and got out without a word._

_This was yet another way in which the brothers showed their care for each other. It was subtle to outsiders but to them it spoke of their bonds. They were content like that. There was no need to interfere in other's lives and decisions._

_Sam went to his room and changed into another apparel. He wore a white full-sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots, leather gloves and his coat. He could charm a thousand vamps in his attire. His hair were slicked back, not a stay strip waving in the cold air. He was tall, he was rich, he was handsome and to any commoner, he would look like the appropriate dominant._

_He went out, through the main hall, out of the door, where the carriage was already waiting for him. It would be far more colder when he would reach the opera house._

Now why would Sam, who detests social gathering like that, go to greet the  _managers_ of an opera-theatre house. There were two reasons for this. The first, his role as Dean's stead and the second, a sinfully sweet reason. He smiled when he recalled about how he was going to the opera house, in hope of seeing the beautiful girl that had managed to capture his attention.

_It was not a very long time ago when he had first seen the feisty girl. Girl, yes, she looked rather young. Sometime ago, he had gone to the same opera house, which was appointed as the meeting place, between Dean and some other theatre-obsessed business partner, working as Dean's stead._

_The old man was clearly a lecher and he was hitting on the girls that were appointed to serve him by the managers. The girls were no doubt, were getting frightened and uncomfortable and just when Sam was about to stop him, and cut off any deals that were related to such a man, a young girl came up to them, and shook the man's hands away from the girls._

_Her only sentence, 'I don't know who you are, or what your status is and what your gender is, if you do not apologize to the ladies this instant and leave the Opera House, I will be forced to do physical harm on you, and I will do it…. Without any hesitance.', was suffice to let the man know that he was not welcome here. Her eyes were glistening with power and she was angry. Her voice was unlike any other girl that Sam had heard. It certainly wasn't girlish shrill, but more of a young boy. He did not pay much attention to it._

_Sam was certainly taken by the girl, one that had guts to stand up to another man and a rich one at that and her instincts to protect the weak. Sam felt that he had to help the girl. He turned towards the shocked man and said, "Certainly, apologize to the ladies and consider this the last meeting that you will have with the Winchesters. I shall relay the events to Dean and he will surely have no qualms against this."_

_The man's eyes, if they could, widened more, but no words could come out of his mouth. He had made a grave mistake._

_Sam bowed to the girls and gave the other girl a smile. The other girl acknowledging it only shook her head but didn't smile. He went out the Opera and Theatre House, to his carriage and proceeded to reach his home._

_And this was how Sam had first met the person he would fall in love with._

…...

The carriage was already prepared with the driver as Sam went out of the main house. It was a cold night and chilly air was gushing at his face. He sat inside and it was silent motion enough for the driver to move on. A thick whip lashed at the horses and with a jump, they galloped towards the London Opera and Theatre House.

Sam could be considered eager to meet the other girl. He could tonight, preferred, introduce himself to the girl, and woo her. He did not have to worry of something like, 'Falling-in-love-with-a-girl-below-my-status' or 'Going-against-the-wishes-of-parents'. To begin with, he had no parents, they were dead and hardly thought Dean would be against his choice.

As the carriage was travelling, up to the centre of the city, he could see how dense the traffic was becoming. They had all probably come for the large gala that was to be held in the Theatre and Opera House.

The night was charmed and full of vigor and lights. Young men, probably the commoners, were lined up in front of the cigar street vendor, a note in hand waiting for their turn. Young girls were laughing, their frilly frocks bouncing as they avoided the touches and hoot-calls of pining young men. The kids were running around, probably playing chase with each other.

Being a recluse, Sam hardly ever liked to get out of his vast property, to come out and look into the heart of his city. He wondered if this was probably the case for all nights. Tonight would be justified as it was Christmas Eve. What's more was that the crowd was even more clustered near and around the Theatre and Opera House, probably competing for the last free tickets of the night's long-awaited gala. The Winchesters had already received complementary tickets and Dean could care less than to grace the event . Sam, got out of his carriage and walked towards the main entrance. The ground seats were already seated and according to his tickets he was supposed to go three level upstairs to the exclusive balcony seats, which were the most luxurious ones. He approached the stairs, where meanwhile he was greeted by some other business officials. His balcony area was empty, just like he preferred it to be.

The lights soon dimmed and the hushed murmurs were silenced down completely.

_It took only one look at the stage for Sam's heart to stop beating._

…...

To say that Adam was edgy would be an understatement. No he wasn't worried of forgetting his lines, or faint after seeing the crowd, he was far past of all these things .What he was nervous was, was of the reaction his audience would give when they saw that it wasn't Bela Talbot infront of them. Would they shout, would they make fun of the Theatre and Opera House, would they leave immediately, slapping the tickets down and stomping on them, announcing that this was the worst gala, the worst management that they've even been to ?

Surely no one would blame the diva. Why should they ? All they see is the stunning kind woman that she portrays herself to be in her acts. No one knows what goes behind the curtains.

And unfortunately how precise he was. It would take no genius for the audience to figure out that the blonde-haired woman, in that very simple plain white dress, but with an aura of ethereal beauty, they were seeing infront of them was supposed to be the 'Juliet'. The whispers began again and this time they would not be stopped from only the dimming of lights or opening of a pair of curtains.

Adam was sure that in moments, he would see enraged audience leaving the Theatre House, cursing the management, crushing the reverence that the Theatre House had created since a long time.

It was at that fortunate moment that he caught the face of his roommate, the violin player in the orchestra, staring right at him.

"Alastair….." Adam breathed out a sigh. He had to do it. He would beg for forgiveness from Alastair, everyday if it were needed, but now, he had to save the reverence of his  _home_.

There was a single song, whose melody so stunning, so intricate, that Adam could not help but stare at his roommate when he played it on his violin. The words, suiting the melody, like the key to its very lock, when came out in Alastair's voice, would make Adam spellbound. He knew the song was close to his roommate's heart. Why else would he spend hours in nights, playing only that one song, and when Adam turned around, he could see that one shining tear down Alastair's eyes in the light of the moon. Adam was not ashamed to admit that he could secretly read the sheet music, and practice singing that words in his untrained voice. He would never tell this to Alastair, it was a breach of his patent and privacy, and Adam himself would never tell of his self-training to anyone. He was in no right to hurt Alastair. But he had to do it tonight. And he would make sure that Alastair would be proud of him.

_Forgive me Alastair. I know it is really close to your heart…_

Taking in a solo deep breath he began ,

" _Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicum_

… _."_

A single violin, could be heard from the orchestra. A single violin that had begun in it's second word. A single violin, whose tune was guiding Adam through the song.

Adam's heart was beating fast. Alastair was staring right at him, and Adam was frightened. Was this breach of confidentiality a lethal gaffe ? But as if answering all of Adam's answers, Alastair closed his eyes, and relished in continuing to play the violin. Adam was given his answer and was given his forgiveness.

"  _Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae

_."_

He was no trained singer. But his training would pay off tonight. The moment was not about him being dressed up as a girl, or him singing in his own non-manipulated boyish voice, but about the connection of two hearts, through music. It was  _their_ moment.

" _Kyrie, fons bonitatis._ _  
_ __  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison."

The crowd was silent. And Adam knew that it was not because of his unrefined voice but because of the emotion-inducing tune of Alastair's playing. Vigorous when needed and soft when required. So beautiful that Adam's eyes were tearing up from gratitude.

"  _O quam sancta, quam serena_ _  
_ __  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur ."

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena …"_  
  
The crowd roared with had won their hearts. His voice was unrefined and yet was alluring. The diva was long forgotten. The song, which the orchestra had never heard before, was the duet of Adam and Alastair. Tonight was not Adam's but Alastair's and his talent. The orchestra stared at Alastair, silently thanking him. Though they were shocked at first, they recovered quickly and let the other two be the masters of the moment.

"  _Oh castitatis lilium….."_

Amongst the waves of claps, a single sound and a smile went unheard and unseen by everyone.

_The sound of a violin string, struck torn and it's owner's smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Lilium, first of all ,and personally I think, that it's a beautiful song, that goes with the plot of the Elfen Lied. Gee I did cry while watching it.
> 
> And there is one more thing I wanted to tell that this is going to be a dominating pairing too so you're going to see Sam x Adam significantly, if not lots. But it's your wish, whichever pairing you like.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts about it.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note : *phew* This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. What a creepy Dean ? xD**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Seriously review or I wont update. It gives you encouragement if someone acknowledges your hard work.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Constructive criticisms or not, they're fine as reviews.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So I will be real happy if you do. Thankyou. Hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
